Lecciones De Amor
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: quieres saber como conquistarla?, pues ven y empecemos las lecciones de amor
1. Chapter 1

Lecciones De Amor

…

 _Introducción_

 _el amor puede tener muchos significados, muchos sentimientos ya sean buenos o malos, el amor siempre varía y uno nunca podría entenderlo al cien por cierto._

 _Puede que a veces el amor te haga una mala jugada y cierres tú corazón; las películas, como esas historias de amor es lo que uno puede llegar a vivir, obvio siempre y cuando el quién lo decida seas tú._

 _Por lo tanto también prepara tú corazón ya que no siempre tú amor será correspondido como tú quieres y no es malo pero tampoco es imposible tener el amor de quién tú quieres._

-es enserio mai?-

-acaso no lo leíste en voz alta? Natsuki-

-esto es una estupidez de pies a cabeza-

-que tiene de malo? Dicen que es muy bueno-

-bueno?, sí lo acabas de comprar de oferta en la librería-

-digo que fue muy bueno en su época-

-no creí que te fuera tan mal en el amor para recurrir a este libro-

-no juzgues a un libro sólo por leer su introducción y no es que sea mala sino que me tocan malos, a ver sí me ayuda a diferenciarlos-

-menuda opción para hacerlo, en que época crees que estamos-

-oye que tiene de malo conseguir un amor a la antigua, aunque no tengo nada en contra de la tecnología pero hay ciertas cosas que no me agradan en mis relaciones-

-y por eso crees que este libro te ayudara-

-no se, porque te quejas tanto sí tú no lo vas a leer o sí?-

-claro que no, sólo leí esa parte por curiosidad y se me hace tonto-

-no hay nada de malo en leerlo, maldición se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo, sí quieres te lo presto después me lo devuelves-

-que?, no, estas loca, ten-

-ni que fuera que natsuki, después me lo devuelves me tengo que ir, taxi!-

-no, espera ten-

-ya te dije que lo leas y sí no me contestas lo que te preguntare no haré tú comida por un mes-

-que?, estas de broma verdad sí fuiste tú quién lo compró-

-un mes natsuki sí no lo lees, nos vemos te quiero bye-

-eres... Maldición, maldita pechugona-

-wow es raro que le digas a la pechugona, pechugona-

-nao!-

-que onda, que te hizo, que haces, que es eso-

-esas fueron muchas preguntas, ya nada, no es nada y que te parece sí invitó la comida que quieres comer?-

-y ese milagro que invitas?-

-quieres o no?-

-tranquila era broma vamos a comer sushi que te parece?-

-buena idea vamos-

 _así que te diré, enseñare y explicare ciertas cosas que pueden ayudarte, tampoco te decepciones sí el primer plan falla o incluso el segundo y el tercero fallan mientras no pasen del quinto todo estará perfecto aún tienes oportunidad de que esa persona se enamoré de ti por quién eres._

 _Así que espero que te ayude a no simplemente enamorar a tú amor, sí no evitar varias situaciones, crear otras, y por supuesto a saber sí es buena o mala opción a quién decidiste cortejar y esperar a amar por el resto de tú vida._

 _Aunque algunos tengan más suerte que otros, no te deprimas lo que cuenta es el hecho que lo intentaste, lo hiciste, pudiste y ahora lo tienes._

-esto suena más a un comercial barato que una verdadera ayuda-


	2. Chapter 2

**Lección 1**

 _ **la mujer en quién te fijas es?**_

….

 _Puede que de antemano sepas como es la chica que te gusta asi que solo daremos una pequeña introducción, de cuáles son los tipos de chicas que hay._

 _ **Tipos de mujeres;**_

 _Como sabemos existen varios tipos de mujeres que fácilmente pueden ser categorizadas y eso se debe a que sus características son muy evidentes como por ejemplo;_

 _las chicas sencillas:_

 _son fáciles de identificar ya que se visten casual sin tanto glamur, puede que se maquillen un poco sí no es que no lo hagan, son de carácter natural ni de ademanes extravagantes._

 _Son sencillas en todo incluso a la hora de dormir, a la hora de hablar pueden ser o muy accesibles o poco conversadoras, pero como todas las mujeres tienen un algo que les molesta y que varía por eso debes de ser tranquilo, comprensivo, amable y sobre todo educado a la hora de intentar dar el primer paso, pero tampoco te olvides de ti mismo, que las mujeres aunque no lo creas detectan ese momento de incomodidad o que algo no va bien y odian a primera instancia el hecho de obligación que es igual a querer algo que ella no quiere, a que le digas lo que no te gusta, la sinceridad es a mejor carta con ellas, y sí es la mujer sencilla caso perdido será mejor que compruebes sí tú amor hacia ella, si en verdad es tan fuerte, ya que tendrás que explicarle tus sentimientos con hechos y palabras que ella entienda, he de mencionar que no es difícil, lo difícil es el hecho de sentarla y que entienda lo que sientes; y sí lo logras felicidades has ganado el amor más dulce y sincero que hayas tenido, aunque por momentos pienses que cometiste un error por sí ella se le ocurre salir con pijama a una de sus citas, aunque con el tiempo te acostumbraras y que importa como se vista la amas y ella a ti._

-nat que lees?-

-ah! Mikoto! Jajajaja nada importante, de nuevo con tú pijama?-

-aún no me acostumbró al horario-

-que le hiciste a tú alarma-

-la rompí-

-necesitas que alguien te despierte?-

-hablando de despertar el otro día me despertó un aroma increíble y venía de tú habitación, que suerte la tuya de que tengas alguien que te cocine-

-como sabes que alguien más vive en mi departamento?-

-duermo con la ventana abierta y el olor llego, y es obvio que tú no eres de las que cocina-

-oye que tratas de decir-

-sabes que a nosotras nos gusta comer, que hacer de comer, es muy aburrido y horrible prepararnos algo de comer-

-en eso tienes razón tengo suerte-

-si-

-pero no seré yo quién te invité a desayunar-

-coda-

-tienes que decirle a mai sí te puede preparar de comer-

-mai?-

-si, es quién vive conmigo-

-y donde la encuentro ahorita?-

-es difícil de saber, no se está quieta pero es fácil de reconocer, busca a una chica de ojos violetas, cabello corto hasta los hombros color naranja y una súper delantera llamada mai-

-súper delantera?-

-me refiero a su pecho, su pecho es grande entiendes-

-entonces ojos violetas, cabello corto de color naranja y unas delanteras grandes llamada mai no es cierto?-

-si-

-pero estas segura que me dará de comer?

-bueno no pierdes nada con intentarlo-

-bien!, la buscare-

-oye espera y tus demás clases?-

-eso no importa, nos vemos nat y gracias!-

-con cuidado-

 _he de mencionar y creo que has de saber que sí hay alguien sencillo siempre habrá alguien con mucho glamur como son;_

 _las chicas populares:_

 _sí la chica que te gusta es del clan de las más bellas e inalcanzables prepara tú corazón, un par de pañuelos y sí es posible ten tus cosas listas para mudarte, y no es broma, este tipo de mujeres es muy selecto a la hora de fraternizar o convivir con alguien, puede que sean un poco ególatras, perfeccionistas aunque no lo sean, pero la mayoría de ellas siempre oculta algo, tampoco digamos que sean imposibles pero sí descubres ese secreto te has ganado un increíble amor de lunamieleros, pero eso sí, sí eres brusco o más bien sí algo no le gusta de ti prepárate para ser humillado por ella y no solamente una vez sí no que posiblemente sean varias veces sí terminas haciéndolo mal, la clave es ser persistente sin que se de cuenta, y eso antes de mandar tus cosas a tú nuevo hogar._

 _Asi que he de mencionarte también que si lo logras tendrás que soportar todo lo que viene con ella, celos de otras personas un poco de bromas pesadas tendrás que ser un guerrero y sólo por ella eso será bastante impresionante que se enamorara más de ti._

 _Ya que todo lo que la rodea es una fachada para alejarse de ciertas cosas, por eso seria bueno que cuando te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra que sea de forma casual, tampoco que sea ni forzado y que muestres que ella es una persona mas pero no como las del montón, trátala bien, suena complicado pero fácil si eres capaz de esforzarte un poco en tratar de conseguir ese momento a solas, te recomiendo un ligero choque cuando este con máximo otras dos personas, o un interés mutuo dejando a un lado el hecho de que es la chica mas guapa del lugar donde estes, finge demencia y trátala como la única sin tantos halagos de los cuales ella ya estará harta a veces es preferible ser un poco salvaje y veras como deja a los demás a un lado solo por ti._

-mira ahí va shizuru-sama-

-es tan hermosa-

-sí~-

-quisiera salir con ella-

-que dices tendrás que enfrentarte a su séquito de fans y a su novio-

-tienes razón que mal que han estado desde la secundaria juntos-

-entonces se casaran-

-lo más probable-

-que mal-

-mira está volteando hacia acá!-

-kyaa-

 _pero también está la "rival" de las chicas populares y estas son;_

 _las chicas rebeldes o problemáticas:_

 _este tipo de mujeres les encantan las aventuras un poco más que a otras sí no es que sólo tengan la apariencia y sean tranquilas por dentro, dependiendo de sus gustos pero a su vez son reservadas en ciertas cuestiones y en otras son muy liberales con muy poca confianza hacia los desconocidos deberás de ser un poco más extrovertido a tú propio estilo sí quieres que se fije en ti o por lo menos sacarle una sonrisa, sacar ese lado conquistador aventurero demostrándole que puedes tomar al toro por los cuernos, pero tampoco molestes demasiado, aunque lo primero es saber que hay detrás de esa apariencia de rock star, pero debes de tener cuidado, no todo es como lo pintan tampoco queremos que vayas a la cárcel y sí consigues su corazón podrías incluso perder la cabeza de amor._

 _Acercártele seria demostrando que puedes hacer ciertas cosas un tanto atrevidas que sean de su agrado tampoco la copies que se notara la intención y será un completo fracaso, recuerda ser tu y demostrar que tu no eres como del montón y que puedes incluso con una mirada fugas acelerarle el corazón sin necesidad de correr a 120 km/h en un auto de lujo o algo que se le parezca, las insinuaciones y molestias un poco te ayudaran obvio no tan evidentes pero lo que les gusta es jugar en serio, no jugar como unos niños pequeños._

-que tanto lees cachorro-

-que?, nada-

-jummm en fin ya terminaste tus clases no es cierto?-

-si porque-

-vamos de fiesta-

-de quién es la fiesta ahora?-

-de un superior, vamos?-

-si por que no-

-o tienes algo más que hacer?-

-que?, no, sólo espero que sí este buena la fiesta, últimamente los superiores han hecho fiestas aburridas-

-en eso tienes razón pero si no esta buena la fiesta nos vamos y jugamos play-

-esta bien-

 _Pero no son las chicas populares su única "rivalidad" si no también están;_

 _Las chicas mandonas o exigentes:_

 _puede que te guste el físico o te guste como sea este tipo de chica, omitiendo un poco el tal vez hecho de que seas masoquista, también son las que tienen ese sentido de la responsabilidad muy alto, pero dejando eso a un lado este tipo de chica es un tanto difícil ya que puede ser aparte de mandona y exigente puede quesea demasiado testaruda pero una vez que la conoces un poco mas sobre sus gustos tendrás más oportunidades de hablar tranquilamente y vivir sin tener tantos conflictos, si lo consigues no creo que te aburras por las ocurrencias, será mas sencillo de hablar incluso el que sepa de lo que a ti no te gusta sin necesidad de alzar la voz, si consigues que te hable decentemente entenderás y sabrás que el amor que tienes con ella es el tímido y lindo aunque a veces te puedes llevar un par de golpes, no te aseguro tu integridad física pero con el paso del tiempo puede que seas inmune._

 _Lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos casos mientras mas se moleste te dira lo que no le gusta, si puedes cambiarlo no lo hagas de pronto por que te ignorara un poco si no es que demasiado demuéstrale el cambio a la hora de estar con ella, ella entenderá que puede que sea raro pero entenderá que lo haces solo con ella y eso te ayudara a que ella se abra un poco mas contigo aunque a veces le de pena._

 _Aunque a veces las peleas entre ustedes sea explosiva no siempre significara el echo que le gustas como te solían decir de pequeño por eso debes de hacerlo con calma cuando entiendas del por que pelean tanto si es que ya hablar con ella_

-kruger!-

-q-que!?-

-como que, que!?, ah?, quieres pelea no es cierto?-

-deja de molestar, que quieres haruka-

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre rebelde y vaga-

-deja de llamarme asi gritona, que quieres?-

-te he estado hablando para saber si trajiste tu parte del trabajo y estas campantemente leyendo… que lees?-

-metete en tus asuntos chismosa y solo por eso me molestas?-

-como que solo por eso?, es la calificación final y no pienso dejar que solo por tu vaguedad me reprueben es obvio que por eso te hablo si no fácil lo hubiera hecho yo el trabajo y sin hablarte-

-haruka-chan! Por fin te alcanzo jaa-

-ahora no yukino que no vez que estoy esperando que esta vaga me de su parte del trabajo?-

-es por eso que desde hace rato te estaba buscando y te gritaba para decirte que natsuki-san me dio su trabajo, solo hace falta entregarlo-

-ahora que tanto gritabas?-

-menos mal!, Que si lo hiciste maldita vaga-

-no se como es que la soportas yukino-

-jejeje solo dejen de pelear vamos a dejar esto haruka-chan, nos vemos la siguiente semana natsuki-san-

-jaaa solo espero no tener nada que ver de nuevo con tu gritona-

-vamos a pelear de una vez ya me canse de ti vaga-

-no me estoy yendo a ningún lado -

-haruka-chan vamos que se nos hace tarde y el profesor no querrá recibirlo-

-corre ve-

-me las pagaras kruger!-

-te esperare no te preocupes si con eso puedes estar feliz y dejar de molestarme-

-me las pagaras!-

-haruka-chan vamos!-

-nos vemos-

-auch… lo siento mucho shizuru-san-

-ara no te preocupes estas bien?-

-fíjate por donde caminas bubuzuke, no pienses que todo el lugar te pertenece a ti-

-vamos haruka-chan tenemos que irnos y si gracias con permiso-

-ya entendí, a la siguiente no te ira tan bien bubuzuke!-

-si que la tuviste difícil cachorro-

-no se que le pasa crei que con entregárselo a su seguidora estaría bien pero ni eso-

-bueno por lo menos no se hiz…-

-nao-san!-

-si!?... nina!-

-donde esta tu trabajo?-

-eh…-

-no me digas que lo olvidaste!, sabes que es una calificación importante te lo repetí toda semana pas…-

-tranquila nina aquí esta, como te lo prometí-

-..oh… siento el haberte gritado-

-fue mi culpa el no habértelo dado, es que no te encontraba por eso-

-lo siento tuve que entregar unas cosas antes-

-ya veo…-

-bueno entregare esto y nos vemos después-

-si, claro, nos vemos-

-eso también estuvo cerca que les pasa a las mujeres de hoy en dia-

-no tengo la menor idea pero prefiero no saberlo, nos vamos antes de que no se?-

-si, huyamos de aquí-

 _y sí existen ese tipo de chicas exigentes debe de haber también y que sea la chica que te gusta;_

 _la chica tímida:_

 _ella es la que te da más sensación de protegerla aunque todo un caballero debe de proteger a su chica incluso de accidentes y con este tipo de chica será entre realidad y ficción, sí lo haces bien te verá como su príncipe azul y para ti será tú princesa de caramelo, le darás un poco de confianza eso es bueno en el transcurso del tiempo, ya que será más sencillo hablarle, mostrarle lo que quieras y hacerla experimentar varias cosas y eso le fascinara ya que seras tu quien se lo muestre y que nadie mas lo haya hecho._

-vamos yukino apúrate!-

-haruka-chan espera ya no puedo correr más me tiemblan las piernas-

-eso te pasa por no hacer ejercicio ven te cargare-

-que?, No, con está falda?-

-que tiene de malo sí no, no llegaremos y es la última función-

-podemos verla mañana-

-sabes que mañana no tendremos tiempo, vamos no será la primera vez que te cargo-

-pero tú también tienes falda-

-deja de quejarte quiero ver esa película contigo-

-pero haruka-chan-

-nada de peros de aquí puedo ver la entrada del centro comercial... Ah? Kruger-

-tsk-

-….buenas tardes natsuki-san-

-hola-

-por qué tanto respeto a está vaga sí te contestara sin modales-

-ha-haruka-chan vamos ya descanse un poco-

-que se diviertan-

 _he de mencionar que al ser tú chica tímida la que te gusta puede que sus encuentros casuales sean nerviosos y te hagan sudar un poco es preferible que recuerdes respirar antes de que mueras al no saber que decirle al momento de hablarle pero sí es la no tan tímida y no habla mucho no te precipites hay muchas formas de acercártele aunque a veces te lleguen esos impulsos de hacer idioteces no los hagas en un lugar público mantente lo más calmado posible recuerda que sí te gusta este tipo de chica tendrás que ir pasó por pasó antes de que su relación sea normal y sin saltitos, tartamudeos, sudor, movimientos torpes y etc. Ya que podras darle mas confianza y darle a entender de que estando tu con ella no tendrá nada de malo aunque sea vergonzoso, es tu y su vida el cual será su cuento de hadas así que no te sorprendas sí hay un poco de momentos un poco infantiles._

 _Tampoco tengas miedo a la hora de decirle lo que sientes aunque después estén en un momento de incomodidad dile lo que te gusta de ella y veras el cambio._

 _Y también están;_

 _las chicas extrovertidas:_

 _sí te gusta la chica que puede hablar con medio mundo sí no es que con todo el mundo no te preocupes en como acercártele ya que lo más probable es que ella sea quién te hable a ti primero, tampoco te será difícil decirle lo que sientes pero antes de tal vez ser botado debes de hacer tú primeros méritos, tampoco actúes de forma tan amigable ya que no queremos que te manden a la afamada friendzone después de haber decidido declarártele y no verte tan patético teniendo miedo al ser rechazad debiste de haber entendido que a este tipo de chicas le gusta hablar mucho, aunque le sorprenderá un poco el hecho de que cuando te le declares se ponga nerviosa, y seas al único que le ha enseñado esas facetas suyas omitiendo a sus amigos mas cercanos si lo logras felicidades pero si se tarda en contestar no te quedes ahí sonríele y deja la tensión afuera dale tiempo pero recuerda que la decisión esta en ella si se enamora de ti también sabrás que a veces los silencios entre ustedes no seran tan malos sabrás que no hay necesidad de hablar sólo con tomarse de las manos, sonreírse y escuchar sus latidos, será perfecto y armónico._

 _Aunque tampoco te cansaras o aburrirás a la hora de hacer fiesta._

-natsuki?-

-oh mai llegaste, como te fue?-

-sí, estoy un poco cansada pero en un momento te hago la cena-

-está bien-

-veo que sí lo estas leyendo-

-no es por que quiera-

-y sí está interesante-

-sigo diciendo que es un estúpido comercial barato-

-pues para ser un comercial barato sí te tomas tú tiempo en leerlo, hace una semana que lo compré-

-pero lo leo no es cierto?-

-sólo porque no quieres que te deje sin comer por un mes-

-nunca especificaste cuando me preguntarías ni en cuanto tiempo lo debía de terminar de leer, mientras lo lea-

-sí, sí nadie te está reclamando nada, tranquila mientras lo leas todo está perfecto, por cierto-

-que sucede?-

-por que no me dijiste que tú amiga me buscaba-

-que amiga?-

-como me dijo que se llamaba? Mío, miko..-

-mikoto?-

-si, ella, me sorprendió de verdad-

-en serio?-

-si estuvo buscándome por una semana por todas las facultades-

-jummm y luego?-

-y luego?, porque no me dijiste que me buscaba?-

-porque es raro que te quedes quieta a excepción de cuando haces comida, pero y luego que te dijo?-

-me dijo que sí podía hacerle de comer-

-y que le dijiste-

-bueno no tengo ningún problema en hacerle de comer pero ella vive dos pisos abajo no puedo hacer tú comida y después bajar a hacerle su comida, sabes como tengo el tiempo ajustado-

-lo se por eso le dije, que te preguntara sobre eso y después-

-pues llegó a la conclusión de que estaría en la puerta a las seis y media de la mañana para desayunar aquí y las demás comidas, las comería contigo, le di un horario específico-

-crees que se levante?-

-no lo se no la conozco pero sí no llega ya estará listo-

-ni creas que bajare a despertarla suficiente tengo yo al despertarme temprano para mi desayuno-

-lo se y te dijo amargada-

-ella es quién quería comer yo no me preocupó por eso ya que tengo a mamá-mai quién cuida de mi-

-con tus elogios no harás que te de más de comer-

-pero sí que me sigas alimentando-

 _será fácil de sorprender ya que a pesar de hablar mucho es raro que alguien tenga detalles con ella, es por eso que tampoco seas tan extravagante a la hora de regalarle algo, se lo más sencillo que eso te ayudara a obtener la diferencia de los amigos a lo que es un novio dulce y encantador para ella, ya que no buscan la perfección si no el hecho de hacerla feliz con las sorpresas._

 _Estas pudieron a ver sido el tipo de chicas más destacadas y sí no está en está lista tú tipo de chica no te preocupes todo se soluciona con ser uno mismo, tener valor para poder decirle un hola, lo siento, o mostrarle una sonrisa, darle un ligero toque accidental, una mirada, tú interés y la compatibilidad que tienes con ella como para intentar nuevas cosas._

 _Puedes imaginar la situación pero nunca saldrá como tu quieras por estar nervioso pero dara el el primer paso y ese será que te atreviste a decirle algo, la mujeres siempre verán ese tipo de intenciones, no todos somos iguales, pero tampoco debes de meterte en una relación si es que ya esta con otra persona tampoco te cierres las puertas e inténtalo que no obtendrás lo que quieres si no has intentado mirar otros horizontes._

 _La cuestión es… podrás dar el primer paso?, o dejar que por si solo te llegue el amor, lo único que te puedo decir es; no pierdes nada con intentarlo lo hiciste._

-tanto para esto?-

-tanto para esto, que?-

-para nada ya deja que te maten y así poder jugar yo-

-no es mi culpa que hayas roto tú control cachorro-

-jaaa tendré que esperar a mañana para comprar uno nuevo-

-tsss lastima-

-lo se pero ya que te maten-

-ah! Me mataron por tú culpa-

-no te estoy agarrando de las manos así que dame el control para jugar-

-tsk-

-mañana te compró tú juego nao, deja de resongar y déjame de jugar-

-conste sí no me presta el play por un mes-

-es mas, te comprare uno para que dejes de molestar-

-andas de buen humor es por ese libro?-

-que?, no, estas loca?-

-es un libro de autoayuda para cachorros sin salvación?-

-quieres que te lo compre?-

-puedo ser exigente? Y que me compres con unos cuantos videojuegos mas aparte de la consola?-

-me dejaras de molestar?-

-por supuesto solo vendré a jugar de vez en cuando contigo y por mi comida claro-

-esta bien-


	3. Chapter 3

Lección 2

 _ **COMO ACERCARTELE**_

…

en la lección pasada te hable un poco sobre las chicas que hay y de cómo acercárteles un poco, tal vez no haya sido una buena primera lección pero no todos nacemos sabiendo correr; es mejor aprender antes de que lo conviertas en una pesadilla lo que puede ser lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida.

el sentimiento de una mujer es importante como tú estar dispuesto a abrirle tú propio corazón puede sonar sencillo, quisquilloso e incluso de poca credibilidad, sí no es que cursi.

He de decir que aunque te hayas dicho o dicho que jamás serás cursi, o que es esa cursilería y demás, lo serás, y créeme que cuando te digo que serás cursi, es porque lo serás y ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando ya le digas; "buenos días mi amor", "como estas mi cielo", "princesa", y etc. Y eso mi amigo se llama felicidad andante por que no lo puedes evitar y ni quieres evitarlo puede que hoy en día sea difícil pero cuando el amor te llega estas con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro aunque no lo creas y solo por un mensaje.

pero no te preocupes a todos nosotros nos pasa incluso a las mujeres pero en diferente caso, porque verás que ese orgullo que a veces lo presumías se convertirá en basura e irá directamente al demonio y sólo por tú chica y ese sentimiento de amor, pero debes de entender que siempre hay un límite, así que ten cuidado cuando tengas que arriesgar más que tu propio orgullo, porque algunas mujeres son malas y ellas lo saben, queriéndolo o no.

Pero como dicen "al mal pasó darle prisa", te daré algunos tips para que por lo menos te le puedas acercar a tú chica, incluso sí es tú amiga.

… _.._

 _-Mai dejarías de verme así?-_

 _-así como?-  
_

 _-pues así fijamente cuando estoy leyendo tu estúpido libro barato, incomoda y más con esa sonrisa-  
_

 _-pues que quieres que haga si te ves linda sentada así mientras lees, pareces una niña pequeña-  
_

 _-ya deberías de conseguirte una novia o una mascota-  
_

 _-como si pudiera tu eres quien se tarda en leer mi libro-  
_

 _-eso te pasa por dejármelo como amenaza-  
_

 _-si, y ni siquiera lo has terminado, si que te tomas tu tiempo-  
_

 _-pues lo leo cuando me aburro-  
_

 _-bueno y que tal que dice-  
_

 _-estoy en la lección 2, como acercártele tip 1-  
_

 _-que dice-  
_...

 **Tip # 1 miradas habladas**

Este tip es para los conocidos desconocidos y es que al ya saber quién nos gusta he de mencionar que lo siguiente que te diré es tan sencillo de hacer como tan desalentador, por qué?; porque sabremos sí la chica que te gusta por lo menos se atreve a verte. Y esto es verla, así como lo lees, el primer pasó es conectar tú mirada con la de ella aunque sea sólo por unos segundos, los cuales podrás ver y notar sí le agradas, interesas o simplemente le desagradas.

Pon aprueba lo que te digo, inténtalo en tus alrededores busca una mirada incluso puedes sonreír después de un par de segundos que se estén mirando y después desviar la mirada y volverla a conectar esto te dará puntos sí te sonríe y te devuelve la mirada, incluso te puedes llevar una sorpresa si le prestas más atención a tu alrededor porque probablemente ahora mismo alguien te estará mirando. No hay nada de malo tener una experiencia con la chica que no te gusta específicamente, y aclaro no es que sea juego con la que intercambias miraditas porque puede que incluso te olvides de la chica que te "gusta" si te llega coquetear la que está a un par de metros de ti, pero si no te gusta puedes levantarte e irte a intercambiar las miradas con la chica que te gusta, y un ultimo consejo antes de que lo hagas no insistas en las miradas porque hay quienes no las toleran, lo sabrás cuando se levanten y se vayan, o te ignoren, o te busquen pleito.  
...

 _-eso es lo que dice-_

 _-veamos, alguien lindo-  
_

 _-el güero de tu lado izquierdo te está mirando-  
_

 _-en serio?-  
_

 _-ahí esta, desvió la mirada-  
_

 _-bueno y que más sigue -  
_

 _-etto...-  
_...

Pero si esa persona te gusta y una vez que tengas la atención de aquella persona pueden pasar dos cosas una; el que te levantes tímidamente y vayas hasta donde está, o levantarte y darle la impresión de que no vas con ella pero en realidad estas yendo por otro lado para que no sea vergonzoso ir directamente hacia ella y así sorprenderla, con un; "hola, como estas", "Mi nombre es", o algo que se le parezca, no te preocupes por ser algo torpe ya que es mejor que tener una oración predeterminada. O dos; levantarte e irte regalándole una sonrisa, teniendo en mente de que puede ser que se vean de nuevo, porque a la segunda vez que se encuentren puede ser más fácil de decirle ese; "hola", inclusive acercártele y que te de su número; o sino seguir con el plan número uno, ir a por ella, aunque puedes ser tú el que se sorprenda al ver que se levanté y se dirija a ti, para decirte hola.  
...

 _-y decías que era un libro barato...-_

 _-tal vez haya leído el mismo libro-  
_

 _-si claro, inténtalo a ver qué pasa -  
_

 _-no gracias mejor vete con tu nuevo novio güero con solo vista en tus pechos...-  
_

 _-eres una...-  
_

 _-ho-hola...-  
_

 _-hola-  
_

 _-etto... Emm.. como decirlo, me gustaría saber si te gustaría no se tomar algo conmigo o me dejarías invitarte algo?, Puedes venir con tu amiga si, si quieres...-  
_

 _-ah no se preocupen por mí, tengo clase nos vemos-  
_...

 **Tip # 2 accidentes, no accidentes que hacen una conversación.**

Si no te agrado lanzar miradas o no te agrado darte cuenta de quién te observaba no te preocupes, este segundo tip también es tan común y sencillo que puede que alguna vez lo hayas utilizado para tener a uno de tus amigos, pero bueno todo esto también es diferente en ciertos aspectos.

Como por ejemplo el hecho de acercártele, como tú ya sabes que tienes a alguien en mente esa parte de que sea medianamente inocente se va por eso debes de actuar aunque sea algo peligroso si lo intentas hacer con la chica peligrosa rebelde que te gusta, pero eso ya veremos un poco más adelante ya que esta es la parte difícil con la que uno debe lidiar así que es recomendable que este tip sea que lo utilices con la chica sencilla, tímida, o extrovertida por que el paso es el mismo para cada chica y este es tropezar "accidentalmente". Si, el que hagas algo tan sencillo como tropezar con alguien te da algunos segundos para decir; "lo siento", aunque es mejor que la chica tenga algo entre sus manos para que se le caiga y le digas lo lamento varias veces y decirle que para recompensar tu falla le invitas algo, no importa si te rechaza y se va, no debes de insistir demasiado por lo menos la siguiente vez que te vea el hielo será más rápido de romper o tal vez tengas suerte y te acepte la disculpa y puedas acompañarla.  
...

 _-Natsuki-senpai!, Hola!-_

 _-oh Arika..._ _Ten cui-...-  
_

 _-auch-  
_

 _-eso dolio-  
_

 _-cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado -  
_

 _-yo, yo lo siento, Natsuki-senpai, no la vi...estas bien... etto...-  
_

 _-no, no te preocupes yo tampoco estaba viendo -  
_

 _-a donde ibas llevas muchos libros -  
_

 _-a la biblioteca a devolverlos -  
_

 _-te ayudo a ir a dejarlos , si quieres-  
_

 _-no, no te preocupes-  
_

 _-es lo menos que puedo hacer-  
_

 _-en serio no es necesario no quiero interrumpirlas-  
_

 _-no, sólo quería saludar a senpai, pero como siempre tengo mala suerte-  
_

 _-hablando de mala suerte, tengo que irme sino Yamada me hará repetir el semestre, adiós-  
_

 _-es-espere Natsuki-senpai?-  
_

 _-luego nos vemos-  
_

 _-o-ok!,... Ah, lo siento, vamos a terminar con esto que te parece-  
_

 _-esta bien, en serio -  
_

 _-tampoco es que tenga algo mejor que hacer jejeje, además tengo que ir también para allá -  
_

 _-o-ok, gracias -_  
...

Aunque si ya le hablas a la chica que te gusta pero que aún sólo sean conocidos puedes hacer el ejercicio; una excusa como y que harás ahora?, Y dependiendo de la respuesta actúa, como por ejemplo si te dice que va a comer dile que tu también, puedes agarrar esa oportunidad para que ambos vayan al mismo sitio y seguir platicando, si te dice que hará algo intenta hacerle la plática de ello no importa que sea, a las mujeres les gusta hablar de sus gustos y eso será un paso mucho mejor porque sabrás que le gusta y que no y hasta después puedas sorprenderla a la siguiente ves que te la encuentres.

Pero debo también advertirte que a veces las cosas no salen como uno piensa o como te lo digo así que ten fe en tu espontaneidad y no te dejes, puedes hacerlo tampoco se acabará el mundo eso debes de saberlo.  
...

 _-tu en verdad me dejaste en la ruina esta semana -  
_

 _-oh vamos cachorro es tu culpa, dijiste que me lo comprarías pero nunca especificaste, además velo!, No es tan hermoso?-  
_

 _-más bien ya lo tenías planeado -  
_

 _-no, no, no échale la culpa a tu sucio secreto no a mí por qué yo ya tenía el dinero guardado así que, para que veas que no soy mala te invitare a comer-  
_

 _-prefiero el dinero para la gasolina-  
_

 _-bueno te lo doy si me llevas también, que dices?-  
_

 _-esta bien-  
_

 _-vamos cachorro deja de estar así te dije que pagaría tu gasolina, pero mira! No puedo creer que lo tenga en mis manos y más la figura de acción-  
_

 _-en verdad te gusta -  
_

 _-nadie dice nada de la lencería verdad?-  
_

 _-si, si disculpa mi rudeza vámonos ya me dió hambre -  
_

 _-no puedo esperar para ponerlo con los de...-  
_

 _..crack...  
_

 _-ah lo siento... Nao?, en verdad lo lamento-  
_

 _-ah...-  
_

 _-oh mierda...-  
_

 _-en verdad lo lamento, no me fijé perdóname Nao-  
_

 _-se, se rompió Natsuki-  
_

 _-no te librarás de esta tan fácil Nina-  
_

 _-que?, Oye te puedo comprar otro-  
_

 _-tu no lo entiendes, lo había pedido con anticipación crees que habrá otros?, Es edición especial y limitada y ahora... Se ha roto...-  
_

 _-estuvimos esperando por una hora y media-  
_

 _-oye dije que lo sentía-  
_

 _-y crees que con solo sentirlo hará que mi muñeco de edición especial se encuentre en perfecto estado?-  
_

 _-eres una exagerada sólo es un muñeco se puede pegar y ya quedó lo hago por ti-  
_

 _-eres horrible no creí que fueras así con tus objetos personales unicos-  
_

 _-pero si lo acabas de comprar como puede que tus sentimientos sean tan fuertes por algo de una serie de anime? -  
_

 _-mala elección de palabras Nina-  
_

 _-que?, Oye a donde me llevas Nao, Natsuki-san?-  
_

 _-a que te disculpes de verdad lo que le has hecho a mi corazón-  
_

 _-sera una larga noche-  
_

 _-que?, Pero tengo cosas que hacer-  
_

 _-crees que no importa mi corazón?-  
_

 _-que?, Por... Si?-  
_

 _-entonces vendrás conmigo para que lo entiendas -_  
...

No te desanimes si no sale como debía de haber salido hay otras formas de como hacerlo y tener éxito.

 **Tip # 3 gustos**

Bueno este tip te hará entender cuáles son tus límites o más bien cuánto estás dispuesto a abrir tu mente, si, así como lo lees; los gustos no es sólo lo físico sino lo que es en verdad, te has preguntado el por qué te gusta aquella persona a pesar de tener lindos ojos, sonrisa, o cuerpo?, Si no lo has hecho pregúntatelo y respóndete con lo que observes, como por ejemplo el tratar a otras personas, o si la encuentras haciendo una actividad extracurricular puede que te de una ligera idea, incluso lo que toma, color favorito o música, tal vez que sea difícil pero siempre las personas te dan algo de sus gustos a simple vista, averígualo y ten paciencia no te afectará en nada esperar un poco más.

Así que no importa si es la chica rebelde, todos tenemos algo en común a la hora de los gustos aunque apenas te vayas a dar cuenta de que te gusta ese algo que no pensaste que te gustaría en un principio. Además quien dijo que los que tienen gustos diferentes o sean polos opuestos no tengan algo en común que los hace estar juntos como imanes?.  
...

 _-termine con Tate-_

 _-o-oye!, No te sientes así no vez que puedes tirar mi moto?-  
_

 _-Natsuki tu estas acostada en ella no creo que sólo por sentarme así se vaya a caer o estás tratando de decir algo mas eh?, Ves que tengo el corazón roto y tú leyendo?,... Ese libro es tonto-_

 _-bueno te gustó no?, Y además hay otras partes que dicen que la decepción amorosa es parte de ello y que no sólo se fijé en el físico-  
_

 _-ahora me vas a venir a sermonear?, Con el?, es en serio?-  
_

 _-es tu libro, si no quisiste esperar es tu problema no se por qué tanto empeño en estar con alguien aún eres joven-  
_

 _-ah!, Natsuki! Por qué solo mis ojos te ven como una hermana!-  
_

 _-o-oye! No, no me abraces, nos vamos a caer, y si mi motocicleta tiene algún rasguño te haré pagarlo!-  
_

 _-no seas así Natsuki, dime hay algo malo en mi?, Sólo quiero a alguien que me mire por como soy-  
-Mai!, Deja de moverte nos están viendo!-  
_

 _-chicas que están haciendo?-  
_

 _-Mikoto ayúdame a quitármela de encima-  
_

 _-eh?, Pero se ve que se divierten pero Mai tengo hambre crees que podrías preparar algo?, Ese ramen del otro día estuvo delicioso de sólo pensarlo no puedo esperar, por favor vamos a casa-  
_

 _-... por lo menos a alguien le gusta lo que hago sin que este mirando a otro lado, vámonos Natsuki-  
_

 _-que?, No estarás pensando en que las lleve a las dos-  
_

 _-son sólo diez minutos en tu moto vamos-  
_

 _-tengo que ir a clase y no quisiera que un policía me detuviera -  
_

 _-no pasan a menudo por ahí nat vamos y te guardaré postre-  
_

 _-tsk, agárrense fuerte de acuerdo?-_  
...

 _-jaaaa-_

 _-aun deprimida por lo que le paso a Merry?-  
_

 _-si, hubiese sido genial que terminará el viaje con ellos pero entiendo era un pequeño barco-  
_

 _-vamos que te parece si te compro uno de esos como lámpara de noche?-  
_

 _-que!?, Lo dices en serio?-  
_

 _-si claro vamos por el ahora mismo -  
_

 _-yaju... Ah lo siento, Nina?, Lo siento no te vi-  
_

 _-no te preocupes... De, de hecho te estaba buscando y bueno...-  
_

 _-buscando?-  
_

 _-si, recuerdas que me secuestraste la semana pasada...-  
_

 _-no te preocupes lo entendí después de que viste el especial...-  
_

 _-déjame terminar... Quieres?,... Ajam... Etto y a pesar de verlo obligatoriamente contigo y con Natsuki-san no entendí a lo que quieras llegar con lo del muñeco... Pero vi tus reacciones el gusto que le tenías a esos personajes o más bien a la serie en si y bueno a pesar de no entender como es que te podía hacer llorar algo ficticio entendí que era importante para ti en cierta forma y eso me bastó para que quisiera reparar mi error y bueno... Como decirlo... Ten!, se me hizo lindo así que espero que te guste y que me disculpes, nos vemos!-  
_

 _-…que fue eso?-  
_

 _-no lo sé pero...oh por los dioses! Mira! Es Merry! -  
_

 _-wow ya no es necesario ir a comprarlo me gano-  
_

 _-tengo que alcanzarla...-  
_

 _-vale nos vemos y ten cuidado quieres-  
_

 _-con mi vida..., No vemos-  
_... 

Incluso los libros son una buena manera de conocer a esa persona si es que le gustan, pero el final es el mismo conocer a la persona por sus gustos y que te gusten o por lo menos aceptarlos, además todas las personas constantemente cambian así que no te preocupes debes de adaptarte.

 **Tip # 4 el valiente**

Bueno si no eres tan desconfiado o te preguntas el por qué estás leyendo esto, bueno, debo decirte que no eres tan confiado como esperabas... (es una broma), pero que seamos honestos con nosotros mismos si ya has intentado con anterioridad alguno de los anteriores tips y no has hecho algún progreso lo mejor es hacer lo siguiente;  
1.- pararte e ir directamente a ella (es mejor si ella está sola).  
2.- saludarla, si, puede que te vea con cara de desconfianza es por eso que te disculparas e inventaras algo del por qué te le acercaste a hablarle, unos ejemplos serian; si están en el mismo salón pedirle unos apuntes o que te preste algo, o si está escuchando música pedirle el nombre de la canción que escucha, si está haciendo algo halágala (claro si te gusta lo que esta haciendo), si utiliza algo pregúntale donde lo consiguió (todo esto último es de lo que te guste a ti de ella).  
3.- se amable más no que se de cuenta de que estas coqueteando con ella, una vez que te diga lo que quieres te despides o simplemente puedes continuar con la conversación.  
Si sigues con esto te darás cuenta de que si en verdad te pone atención como por ejemplo te siga haciendo la plática o simplemente no lo haga y puede que se marche, pero si sigue con la conversación puede que hasta consigas su teléfono pero no seas tan ambicioso debes de caerle bien primero a la persona.

 **Tip # 5 de todo un poco**

Y llegamos al último tip y para este entonces por lo menos ya deberías de haberle dicho un hola y si no lo haz hecho diría que no te desanimes te lo había aclarado desde un principio esto a pesar de ser fácil es relativamente difícil por el tipo de persona, no me culpes si te dice que eres raro o simplemente te ignora, a esas personas es mejor no relacionarse por que no es todo como lo pintan y es verdad nunca se sabe como llegarás a conocer al amor de tu vida, tal vez y la hayas hecho pasar el ridículo accidentalmente o haberle roto algo que realmente le era importante, o te haya abofeteado o haberle tirado el café hirviendo en fin, las personas son diferentes así que sólo no te empeñes demasiado en querer que esa persona se fije en ti por qué el amor no es obligación, porque lo intentaste tal vez más de una vez y tengo que recordarte que hay límites para todo así que ten cuidado, y se precavido antes de que te metas a la boca del lobo.

No te preocupes si fallas o lo logras todo es parte de vivir la vida así que disfruta y vele el lado positivo a las situaciones.

 _-disculpa este lugar está ocupado?-  
_

 _-eh?-  
_

 _-pregunte si el asiento está ocupado-  
_

 _-ah, no, está disponible-  
_

 _-jejeje...gracias-  
_

 _-uhm-  
_...


End file.
